


[马德里往事] Le bien qui fait mal

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cults, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 试阅纳瓦 邪教献祭 蜂王身边两位大师的博弈





	[马德里往事] Le bien qui fait mal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AaliyahLiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/gifts).



**00.**  
　　凌晨4点，拉莫斯被内线电话吵起来。那一头齐达内气定神闲地表示给你俩小时收拾自己，国王陛下要在早餐会见到你。  
　　国王杯的那个国王。  
　　这是什么排面。  
　　拉莫斯噌地一下蹦起来，枕边莫德里奇气定神闲，眼睛都没有睁开，把划下去的被子重新给自己拉好，笑得一脸幸灾乐祸：“是因为 **那件事** 吧……当此首不容易啊……”  
　　起床气攒了一腔但也无处发泄的组织此首咬牙切齿：“……睡你的觉！”

 **01.**  
　　莫德里奇很快为自己的幸灾乐祸付出了代价。  
　　他没有吃成家族早餐会，被教父叫到了小黑屋，哦不，办公室里喝茶。  
　　教父一脸痛心疾首，对他说你知道前几天那个邪教清洗村庄的事件吧，国王陛下很失望这样的事情在我们的眼皮底下发生了。根据情报，另一个村庄要在本月满月进行清洗，一个晚上允许无差别杀人。国王陛下希望地下社会有所表示，所以我们、巴塞罗那和隔壁达成了合作协议，请你自选一两个干部代表马德里去看看。  
　　莫德里奇愣了三秒没说话。  
　　他有太多想吐槽的了，简直不知从何开始。  
　　派黑手党解决邪教是什么操作？这个养蛊很敢想啊。  
　　他卡了卡：两三个干部？  
　　教父：两三个。巴塞罗那和隔壁会出同样的人。  
　　莫德里奇：村庄清洗？  
　　教父：村庄清洗。  
　　莫德里奇：我觉得两三辆装甲车五十人武装小队比较现实。  
　　教父：不，不是让你阻止它。你们去看看就好。　　  
　　这话说得暧昧极了，但是莫德里奇懂了。  
　　默许邪教活动存在，只要无论村庄里发生什么，留在那个村庄里就好。  
　　于是莫德里奇也暧昧地一笑：不制止邪教活动？我以为这是国王陛下不悦的原因？  
　　教父也笑了，聪明人无需多言：根除邪教要花多少力气和钱，哪个家族都想推锅给别人。开了三天会，才勉强达成每家出两三个人去看看的协议。  
　　莫德里奇明白了为什么找上自己。  
　　这事儿既不能太不出头显得家族很没面子，也不能太出头进行不必要的冲突和花销，真得选个聪明人。  
　　他说：我选瓦拉内。  
　　教父满意点头。

02.  
　　莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇对视一眼，然后互相扫视身边，交换了一个“这怎么回事”“卧槽”的眼神。  
　　这场一起去邪教仪式现场围观的行动，皇家马德里出了莫德里奇和瓦拉内，巴塞罗那出了拉基蒂奇和登贝莱，马德里竞技出了萨乌尔和科克。  
　　这个组合处于各家精锐尽出，和人员太过混杂、好像是一起来郊游的之间。  
　　三大指挥官迅速达成共识：什么破任务，没法分队，还不如按国籍分组各自溜达溜达聊聊天。  
　　然后迅速交换了冷笑：这种精英小队，鬼才信是看个无伤大雅的邪教仪式，无论村庄背后是什么，都动了三大家族家族的利益链吧。

03.  
　　拉基蒂奇迎来了一个如临大敌的登贝莱。  
　　活泼的年轻人甚至没有说话，眼光晦暗，只是用家族手势打出了一个“跟我来”。  
　　莫德里奇把眼睛眯了起来：瓦拉内呢？

04.  
　　这是纳瓦斯第一次迎接担架来自己家，上面躺的还是他喜欢的人，这个家的另一个主人。  
　　他强做镇定，但额头上迅速汗湿了一片。  
　　莫德里奇让手下离开，在纳瓦斯耳边压低了声音：“我们被人暗算了。他。你这几天看着他点。”  
　　纳瓦斯：“他为什么不在家族医院？”  
　　莫德里奇：“他没有受伤。但是他被卷入了邪教仪式。他身体里可能有很多种不同的……物质。他醒了你就明白了。阿韦罗亚在化验成分。这几天，千万，不要，让他离开你这里。千万。不要。”

05.　　  
　　纳瓦斯从未见过这样的瓦拉内。  
　　他几乎感到一种恐惧。  
　　这让他心里更加难受。  
　　即使面前的人的异常已经让他的战斗模式都烧起来，他还是轻柔地哄，对情人的那种，“起来，别这样。”  
　　青年笑了。  
　　青年动作优美又准确无误地伸出了手，握住纳瓦斯藏在睡袍衣襟里的枪口。

      那枪口早就对准了青年。纳瓦斯心里“咯噔”一下。

      但是青年没有生气。他甚至荡漾起了一种愉悦的笑意。

      他拉起纳瓦斯的手腕。

      纳瓦斯无法反抗。

      枪口对准了青年的薄唇。青年伏在纳瓦斯的大腿上，歪头抬眼看着它，像一只看着迷失的猎物的大猫。

      然后，大猫伸出了舌头。

      纳瓦斯觉得自己的枪被什么东西……溶解了。


End file.
